Don't Stop the Music
by jfxlap
Summary: Your making staying over here impossible. I must say your aura is incredible.If you don't have to go don't


**IMPORTANT A/N:**Okay before you read or while you read or when your done you should **go to youtube and look for _the bird and the bee- don't stop the music. _**yes i know "Rihanna made that song why are you making me do this" well because the flow is much **MUCH** more different the the original version. the original didn't make me want to write this the bird and the bee's version did. **and if there are mess ups so so sorry.**

and also characters not mine. and we all no that...so on with the story! **  
**

* * *

I never tend to go out but today after being begged by my friend…what could go wrong with one night of not working and stressing over school so I said of course. It was a Saturday night, no school, no work, and I slept all through out the day so I had no hope of sleeping any time tonight and was looking forward to some drinks, music, and getting lucky with some hot chick at a house party. Or so I thought

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place _

_I gotta get my body moving shack the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for no body when you looked my way_

"Okay Axel here's the plan I actually have to go because I also begged Zexion to come here to and I don't want him to leave. His worse then you when you stay home. So, I plan on putting I few drinks in him so he can loosen up and I don't know why I telling you this you can get yourself around so later" and that was the last I saw from Demyx. It didn't matter really all I had to do was put the 'Axel charm' on and I would have people eating out of my hand.

Before I knew it I had spent less then an hour inside this house and I already had a few girls under my arm. Some of them were friends and other I couldn't even tell you their name. But there was one I was set on pursuing so I made sure she stood by me the whole time I was there. We eventually made our way out to the back yard to hang out with some of her friends before we left. It was cool her friends were nice enough to offer more then a few drinks, but I decided against it because of the pervious ones I had before. I was starting to feel a little fuzzy.

It was starting to get late before I realize that we stayed there longer then I thought. So I whispered to the girl if she was ready to go and when she shook her head we began to tell everyone bye so we can head out. All the guys hooted and made jokes about later on. I just laughed with them

"Well, well, well, look who it is. didn't expect you to be here Axel"

_Who knew_

_That you'd be here lookin the way you do _

_Your making staying over here impossible_

_I must say your aura is incredible _

_If you don't have to go don't _

I turned to see who was addressing and as soon as I did my mouth dropped. "Roxas? How did you- I wasn't even-" it was hard for me to say what was on my mind. I was in complete surprise.

"Looks like you weren't expecting me either" he said giving me a wink.

"Hey Axel come on I'm rea- oh who is he…one of your friends?" the girl that I was leaving with said while she put her hand around my waist giving it a squeeze. Roxas look like he was taking that well.

"Ugh yeah you could say that…Roxas this is…umm…"

"Larxene. My name is Larxene. Well me and Axel are getting ready to leave so if you don't mind…"

"Well actually I was hoping that I could spend a few more minutes catching up with Roxas, because I haven't seen him in such along time. So, just hang tight it will only be five minutes" I tell her. In all honesty even if she said no I still was going to be with Roxas no matter what. I haven't seen him in so long.

"Fine whatever. Just hurry it up okay" she spat and went back with her friends.

And with that I took Roxas by the wrist and pulled him to the darkest side of the house so we wont be seen. "What are you doing here! I thought I was going to see you during the summer and its what… the middle of October- what are you doing here?" I said holding him hard up against the side of the house

He gave a light laugh before he began "Well if you must know I came here to visit a friend of mine… you remember Sora right? That guy who looks like me…he is umm right…umm there!" Roxas pointed to the far corner of the back yard where I could see I familiar brunet almost sucking the life off of another familiar face.

"his the one making out really hard with Riku right?"

"Yeah. I came here yesterday when Sora said his friend Riku was having a house party tonight and he wanted me to come. So I'm staying over Because his parents are out having fun of their own and he didn't want to be alone. But I guess it's a bonus… you know seeing you here and all…" he said putting his hands to my side and rubbed them.

"Yeah…it is…a bonus and all…" I whispered in his ear. Man did he know how to make me wanna melt. He was still the same when I meet him at my brothers apartment. Roxas was Reno's (My brother) friends younger brother. I think his name was Cloud. I still remember the day we first meet and Roxas never failed to make me feel so…God I cant even explain it! No matter how long I'm with him he always makes me feel so good.

"How about we leave here. Sora's house is not even that far just across the street…what do you say of an early summer night?" he said very seductively.

_Do you know what you started _

_I just came to a party _

_And now I'm swaying on the dance floor_

_Being naughty_

_Your hands around my waist _

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand _

_Chest to chest _

_And now we're face to face_

"I don't know…I might like some persuasion on this one" I began to slip my hand under his shirt feeling the same chest I love so much.

"You didn't even remembered that girls name when you saw me…I think that's persuasion enough ?" Roxas whispered grabbing my a handful of my hair and brought my face down towards his and brushed his lips against mine. "Truth be told…I didn't know that girls name to begin with"

Roxas lifted himself to close the space in-between use connecting our lips and wasted no time slipping his tongue in my mouth. Rubbing my sides with his hands and his tongue with mine…It felt so good… and so right. I just wish I had Roxas for myself and never share at all. Once he had a god hold of my tongue he began sucking on it . So good and it was…something he never did. But oh god it was good.

I lifted him up wrapping his legs around my waist holding him close. He moaned into my mouth pulling my head closer to him and our kiss was so sloppy it was just…god I need him! I wanted to stay like this until we get tired, I wanted him until he begged me to stop. Roxas. Roxas can only get me this way so fast. So hot, right now him and me, so right…

"Axel! Where are you!" Oh right that girl

I let Roxas back get back on his feet looking out in the back yard seeing umm…Larxene looking for me. I faced Roxas who now looked far from what I could take. His face was starting to blush and he was panting hard. "Lets go"

Roxas grabbed my hand and made his way through the house not caring if he ran over anyone in his way. I'm also guessing that Larxene saw me leave cause I could hear here cussing at me and Roxas, but it didn't matter. All that matter was that I didn't have to wait for summer, I had now to be with him. To be with Roxas

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music_

_Oh just let it play _

_I just cant refuse it_

_Like the way we do this_

_Keep on swaying to it _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

It didn't take long for us to get to Sora's house at all. And when that front door shut Roxas was all over me. Slamming me into the walls kissing and almost ripping each others clothes off as we made our way to the guest bed room. His legs were back around my waist and his chest was pressed hard against mine as we feel on the bed. I pealed my self from him to his face to get a good look at him. His face was beautiful, his eyes were begging for me with lust and I'm sure he could see that I was wanting him just as much.

I leaned down and began to softly kiss his jaw line making my way down until I could feel his neck under my lips. Softly I traced my way to the other side of his neck licking and kissing until he whimpered and moaned my name as he grabbed a hold of my head pressing my self into his neck. I began to nibble and suck until his neck was wet. I brought my hand to his chest and traveled down until I felt his tip already wet. My kisses were down to his coaler bone Sucking and licking while squeezing him tight in my hand.

"A-Axel so good…_nngh_…so g-good" hearing Roxas pant my name could make my exploed right there.

I kept pumping him more and licking and sucking on his chest and nipples. His breathing became louder and he became more vocal. His hands began to grip the bed sheets under us I could hear them tare. And we haven't even made it to the good part yet. I let go of him and began to move myself right above his sex. I gave one quick glance at him before I stuck my tongue out and licked him making him scream my name

He was already dripping as I took him in my mouth so it wouldn't be long before he would explode, but I'll make sure he wont to soon. I went slow to adjust to his size. I don't tend to give him blow jobs a lot so I need my throat to expand for him. My head was already in the rhythm of going up and down on him. Roxas hands went from the sheets and to my hair gripping it hard and pushing my head down onto him.

"A-Axle so-so close…need to S-top" he panted and pushed me away from him. Even though he didn't come yet I still had him dripping out of my mouth tasting bittersweet. I crawled back on top of him and kissed him hard slipping my tongue back in to his mouth moaning at the taste of himself. My hands were tangled in his hair pulling him close. The kiss started to get weak and I could feel his legs shaking against me as he spread them wide under me breaking off our kiss "Axel take me now"

_Baby are you ready cause its getting close_

_Don't you feel our love already to explode_

_Everything between us no one has to know_

stuck my fingers in his mouth as he sucked and licked them until they were perfectly wet. When I removed my fingers all around his mouth was wet. I leaned down to kiss his neck again as my fingers worked there way into his little hole. His breathe had hitched once one of my fingers was in him. He was so tight I didn't want to wait, but I didn't want to hurt him. Once I worked on my second finger he began to squirm uncontrollably. I took my free hand and began to slow pump him to forget the pain.

As I began going in and out of him he got wet and he started up with his moaning and begging for more and so I slipped my third finger in. Going in angles I tired to find that spot in him. I knew where it was from being with him for so long, but I couldn't reach it, even when my fingers where down to the knuckles I just couldn't. But it didn't matter I was going to reach it sooner or later.

I took out my fingers and looked at him for his okay. "Hurry I c-can't…_ngh_" I nodded and placed myself in between him pocking and his entrance as he spread himself wider and slowly pushed myself in him. "_Oh god…" _he was so tight that I was so close right there I had to stop.

But I didn't I took this very slowly so he could be adjusted once I was fully in him. My panting became just like his it felt like I could barely breathe and it felt so good I became light headed and only half of me was in.

"_Axel just push it all in!"_

And with one great push I was in having Roxas scream out loud throwing his head back. I pulled him into me and kissed him all over his face waiting for him to get used to me. He rolled his hips around making this part go fast and putting friction on me I bite back a moan before he shock his head for me to continue. I went slow at first thrusting in and out going in different angles finding that place in him.

"_AHHH!" _found it.

I began to go faster hearing Roxas screaming out commands like "H-harder…yes oh g-god…faster…so good so- _Ahh!"_

His moaning, his tightness, his eyes, his face. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. I lifted him up and into my lap and began to lifting him up and down feeling him breathing against my neck. He wrapped his legs around my waist and held me. The room was filled to the sounds of Roxas moaning, and the slapping of every time I brought him down on me. His nails were deep under my skin and I wanted more. But this one wont last long I could already feel myself near the end. I held Roxas closer putting some friction on him before I get to my own end I wanted him to come first. I was already feeling my arms about to give out from lfting him to long.

I placed him back down on the bed and grabbed his sex and rubbed and thrusted him until he finally came all over me screaming my name louder and more beautiful then ever. That it made me come on the spot. I couldn't hold myself anymore and fell on him.

My heart was still racing and my breathing was still not normal before I began to speak "I'm sorry I…couldn't hold it…anymore"

Roxas gave I light laugh "Its okay…it happens…on our first night when we see each other. It has for…the past few summers" he said lifting my head up to his and gave me a light kiss before he could continue " maybe round two will be longer and this time we'll do it properly"

_I wanna take you away _

_Lets escape into the music_

_Oh just let it play _

_I just cant refuse it_

_Like the way we do this_

_Keep on swaying to it _

_Please don't stop the _

_Please don't stop the music_

I love summers

* * *

And i hate summers anyways i need to know what you think big time! like it then say it. got something mean to say...don't say anything at all...or yeah. anyways thanks for reading :3


End file.
